


Mardi matin

by TheDarkFlygon



Category: Original Work
Genre: College, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Literary References & Allusions, Sickfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon
Summary: Ce qui semble être un ordinaire cours de Français, d'un ordinaire mardi matin tourne vite à l'étrange.Deux étudiants ne peuvent se permettre de dire à leur prof quoi faire, peu importe ce que fait ledit prof. Ce n'est pas poli, ce n'est pas correct....ou on s'en fout et on joue aux infirmières quand même.





	Mardi matin

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Tuesday Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119733) by [TheDarkFlygon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon)



Ça semble être un mardi matin comme les autres. Mes colocataires d’internat étaient toujours autant à la ramasse, je mangeais encore une fois des corn flakes avec mes yaourts et mon verre de jus de pomme, il y avait toujours des gens qui se lavaient le matin à six heures trente et j’étais bien à l’heure. Bref, tout allait bien.

Je m’assois dans notre bonne vieille salle CC002 à ma place habituelle. Benoît, mon fidèle voisin dans les trois quarts de nos cours, vient à côté de moi et nous commençons à parier sur le cours qui va suivre. Je parie qu’il aura réussi à oublier ses photocopies, lui qu’il sera en retard de quinze minutes pour une excuse bidon. Il me doit un cookie et je lui dois une caricature du prof de géo.

 

Huit heures cinq sonnent au lycée. C’est le début des cours et d’habitude notre prof est là, mais personne n’est encore arrivé pour nous faire cours. Ça spécule ici et là : quelqu’un se serait jeté sous son train, comme ce qui arriva à notre prof de culture antique et au prof de philo auparavant, mais nous savons bien Benoît et moi qu’il y va à pieds. Quelqu’un d’autre suppose qu’il ferait grève avant que quelqu’un d’autre ne lui balance cinglement qu’il n’y en a pas dans l’Education nationale aujourd’hui.

Je trouve ça étrange. Les minutes passent, notre classe s’énerve et on se demande toujours à deux qu’est-ce que c’est que ce bordel. Pour m’occuper en attendant, je sors mes affaires d’Anglais pour peaufiner ma colle de l’après-midi-même quand soudainement…

 

Rouge comme une pivoine, à bout de souffle, ses cheveux décoiffés par le vent, son col de chemise retourné et ses lunettes au bout de son nez, il est là. Notre prof de Français, M. Bannaire, est arrivé. Il va s’installer à son bureau en s’excusant de son retard.

Ce même pincement que celui que j’avais la semaine dernière revient. Sa voix, plus rauque que d’ordinaire, craque dès que ses cordes vocales s’agitent. Il se frotte le bas de la mâchoire et remet ses lunettes en place. Ses yeux sont un peu rouges : il n’y a pas une once d’odeur de cannabis dans la salle de cours. Il sort de son sac à dos usé par le temps son livre d’initiation à la langue latine pour une raison qui m’échappe.

 

« Euh… C’est pas un de tes bouquins de Latin ça ? me demande Benoît en clignant des yeux.

-Si, je lui réponds tout aussi dubitative, c’est le bouquin dont on se sert le mercredi matin. Me dis pas que ce gosse a cru qu’on était mercredi aujourd’hui… »

 

Je regarde à nouveau le prof. Son visage est pâle, livide, blême par rapport aux rougeurs à peine cachées par ses poils de barbe et ce que l’on peut voir de son torse entre son écharpe et son pull. Combiné à ses joues rougies par ce qui semblerait être le froid, il a un air de petite fille aux allumettes. Enfin, ça serait plus plausible si nous n’étions pas dans un assez chaud mois d’octobre.

 _«_ Mec, il s’est pas soigné depuis jeudi. On va finir avec un prof muet, je chuchote à mon voisin.

-Ah ouais, maintenant que tu le dis, on dirait un zombie !! »

 

Il me fixe du regard avant de se racler la gorge. Il doit se rappeler de ma remarque déplacée de la semaine précédente, lorsque je lui ai dit de faire attention à sa voix. D’un seul coup, je ne regrette pas de lui avoir manqué de respect. _Mais une gamine d’hypokhâgne ne va pas jouer au médecin avec son prof thésard._

De mauvais souvenirs me reviennent en tête. Je revois ma prof d’histoire de Seconde au nez rougi et à la voix ternie par la trachéite dont elle n’a même pas connaissance. Pour elle, c’est juste un rhume. Pour lui, c’est probablement juste un mauvais rhume aussi.

 

Il nous demande de reprendre le cours. Sa voix casse déjà et il tousse. Tandis que Benoît grommelle à l’idée de deux heures entrecoupées de toux, alors que le prof cherche encore à aligner deux phrases sans que sa gorge ne le ronge, je m’inquiète. Bordel, je devrais arrêter de dépasser la frontière entre les profs et les élèves, aussi fine soit-elle.

Ma classe ne remarque rien, elle dort. Je confie à mon voisin mes pensées, il semble les refléter lui aussi. Au moins, je ne suis pas seule, surtout que je vois Déborah, une de mes colocataires, me regarder avec un visage perturbé lui aussi par un sentiment d’inquiétude. Je sais à quoi elle pense : sa colle en Français d’hier. Ça va de mal en pis.

 

Il nous donne deux feuilles polycopiées, dont la première ligne se lit par « Interrogation Latin N°1 ». Benoît pouffe de rire : il fait Grec ancien, il s’en tape de l’interro de Latin. Je l’appelle alors qu’il a déjà avancé de deux rangées dans sa distribution : Monsieur ?

« Oui, qu’est-ce qu’il y a Justine ?

-On… On est en Français là Monsieur, l’interro de Latin c’est demain… » 

 

Il dévisage Benoît puis revient vers moi puis vers sa feuille. Ses yeux s’écarquillent et il s’écrie soudainement : on est pas mercredi ?! Son souffle est haché, quelque chose sonne mal entre ses lourdes inspirations. Réponse négative de la part de la classe tandis qu’il retient sa toux. Ce cours commence décidément très mal.

Il ramasse les polycopiés distribués avec un air confus et embarrassé sur son visage. Alors qu’il se confond en excuses, Benoît a envie que l’on note ce moment de gêne dans notre page d’idée pour notre BD caricaturale mais je refuse. Aujourd’hui n’est pas drôle. Il est clairement dévoré par la fièvre. Mon voisin me regarde et son sourire que je devine maintenant forcé s’estompe. On est deux dans le même bateau.

 

La classe d’hypokhâgne commence à se rendre compte de ce qui se passe. Le prof se frotte la tête et, gêné, nous annonce qu’il s’est trompé et qu’on reprend le cours de la semaine dernière : Stendhal, _La Chartreuse de Parme_. Je me rappelle comment Déborah me l’a décrit : en train de s’étouffer, s’excusant à tout bout de champ, cherchant probablement à ignorer son mal de crâne pour faire passer une colle, aux larmes après une quinte de toux.

_Abruti de thésard, idiot d’agrégé de lettres classiques et pas foutu de savoir faire attention à sa santé._

 

Benoît me regarde avec des yeux que je n’ai jamais vus de lui. Je ne saurais même pas décrire quelle émotion il cherchait à me faire passer mais c’était à mon avis sur le spectre de l’inquiétude. Je suis tendue et je sais que si je ne croisais pas les bras mes mains trembleraient. Je n’ai pas envie de rejouer à l’infirmière…

  1. Bannaire se tourne vers moi, étouffe un toussotement et me demande d’expliquer l’idée majeure de la première partie du texte. Merde, j’ai rien suivi à ce qu’il racontait tant j’étais dans mes pensées… Je relis le texte vite fait comme je le peux et essaie de lire entre les lignes qu’est-ce que Stendhal a pu vouloir dire des dizaines d’années avant ce cours.



« Vous n’avez pas lu le texte, me dit-il de la voix la plus sévère qu’il puisse avoir, Juliette ?

-Si, mais… Euh… Bah… J-je… »

Avant même que je ne puisse finir ma phrase, si l’on peut appeler mes murmures incohérents ainsi, il s’agrippe l’écharpe et pose une main devant sa bouche. Sa quinte de toux surprend la classe par son intensité, là où celles d’avant étaient juste classiques. Quelque chose me dit qu’on a dépassé le stade de l’angine.

 

« Attends _,_ s’écrit Benoît, il t’a appelé Juliette ?!

-Maintenant que tu le dis… Putain, je lui murmure, y a pas à tortiller du cul, la fièvre lui monte à la tête…

-Julia, je l’entends crier d’un seul coup, arrêtez de bavarder avec votre voisin !! »

 

Je le dévisage. Comment peut-il réussir à se tromper de prénom deux fois d’affilée et qui plus est avec deux prénoms différents ?! J’ai les poings qui se serrent, mais c’était Raphaëlle qui faisait l’étape « balancer à la tronche du prof ce qu’on pense de son état de santé » il y a toutes ces années. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose _, mais une gamine d’hypokhâgne ne va pas jouer au médecin avec son prof thésard…_

Il continue son discours sur _La Chartreuse_ mais ce qu’il raconte n’a plus de sens.  C’est des éclats de commentaire ici et là, des concepts littéraires aux noms écorchés ou aux définitions qui ne fonctionnent pas avec les bouts de phrase dont il parle et énormément de toux.

Ce sont des mots isolés dans un océan de toussotements.

 

Ses yeux larmoient tandis que Benoît doit me signaler que je murmure tout ce que je pense. Personne ne prend en notes : tout le monde sait que c’est du non-sens qu’on est en train de nous faire apprendre. Il les essuie en enlevant ses lunettes : il fait encore plus malade quand il a le visage nu.

Je me retourne vers mon voisin qui lui me regardait déjà fixement. Il me demande ce qui me frustre. Etonnée mais n’ayant pas l’occasion de m’expliquer, je lui dis que j’aimerais mettre un terme à ce cours. Ce n’est guère plus qu’un capharnaüm de mots désorganisés et sans cohérence qu’on essaie de mettre bout à bout pour faire semblant qu’on est encore en état de faire cours.

 

« Mais… Mais t’es sûre qu’on peut ? hésite Benoît.

-Non, je lui réponds les yeux fixés sur notre prof de Français, on a pas le droit normalement. Mais tu crois vraiment qu’il va se dire ‘oh, tiens, je devrais peut-être retourner chez moi dormir !’ ? Il le fera pas, c’est à nous de faire quelque chose.

-T’as pas tort… »

 

Au moment où il finit d’énoncer sa réponse, nous voyons tous deux M. Bannaire tomber en arrière pour se rattraper de justesse sur le bureau. Je grince des dents : c’est insupportable de rester là à regarder un tel… Spectacle. La classe bourdonne comme une fourmilière alors que la toux du prof s’empile par-dessus.

_Mais une gamine d’hypokhâgne ne va pas jouer au médecin avec son prof thésard._

C’en est trop pour moi et je me lève mécaniquement.

 

« Rasseyez-vous, Justine, tousse-t-il, vous avez causé assez de perturbations…!

-Vous pouvez parler, c’est pas moi qui manque de s’asphyxier à chaque seconde où il parle ! Alors, s’il-vous-plaît, arrêtez ce cours ! Vous voyez bien que vous n’y arrivez pas !

-Je ne vois pas, ce que vous racontez. Rasseyez-vous, taisez-vous, ou je vous renvoie de ce cours…

-Vous tiendrez pas !! »

 

Ses sourcils froncés s’élèvent et la classe entière se retourne vers moi. Il cligne des yeux et, après avoir toussé encore un peu, me regarde fixement, un air surpris sur son visage.

« Vous… Vous êtes pas comme les autres…

-Hein ? Monsieur ? Vous êtes sûr que la fièvre vous monte pas à la tête pour sortir des trucs pareils ?

-Vous avez quelque chose de différent, continue-t-il de bredouiller, Justine… J’ai jamais vu d’élève aussi investie dans… Euh…

-Benoît, va derrière lui, j’crois qu’il va pas tarder à s’évanouir… »

 

Je recule de quelques pas dans l’allée. Le prof me fait face, l’air complètement à l’ouest avec ses yeux plongeant directement dans le néant derrière ma nuque. Il titube vers moi en lâchant sa _Chartreuse_ qui tombe au sol dans un bruit à peine entendu.

« Q-qu’est-ce que vous avez d’un coup ?! V-vous m’faites peur Monsieur !!

-J’le savais que quelque chose était bizarre chez vous…

-J’vois pas où vous voulez en venir… »

 

Ses yeux larmoient sans qu’il n’ait manqué de s’étouffer auparavant. C’est définitif, la fièvre lui fait faire n’importe quoi. Accolée au mur de la salle, je n’ai pas moyen de m’échapper et il finit par me rattraper, Benoît juste derrière lui. Les deux me regardent, l’un avec des larmes qui coulent, l’autre avec un air inquiet et angoissé sur le visage.

Mon prof tombe juste devant moi et je le rattrape de justesse. Je suis partagée entre embarras et inquiétude et, tentée de voir quelle face il peut avoir, je l’entends sangloter, s’étouffer entre ses larmes et ses toussotements.

_La gamine d’hypokhâgne va jouer au médecin avec son prof thésard._

Mécaniquement, je l’enlace. C’est un réflexe humain. La déontologie, je m’en cire actuellement, à quoi bon s’intéresser à un tas de lois quand quelqu’un d’aussi malade se réfugie dans tes bras ? La classe me regarde, probablement attirée par le son des pleurs de notre professeur. Ce cours est vraiment étrange.

« Vous saviez que ça allait arriver, non… ? me murmure-t-il derrière l’oreille.

-Euh, je bredouille, j’en avais un peu l’idée avec l’état dans lequel vous étiez hier mais… Monsieur ?! Monsieur ?! »

J’ai dans mes bras mon prof de Français inconscient.

 

Je tombe en avant, entraînée par son corps plus lourd que mes petits muscles de presque-adulte maigrichonne. Benoît, un peu perdu, rattrape notre prof inconscient mais je me dois me remettre sur pieds avec une table. Il relève la tête de notre Belle au Bois Dormant et, presque mécaniquement, met sa main sur son front.

« Ju’, il est putain de brûlant !

-Je peux pas dire que je m’en doutais pas, je lui réponds, mais c’est quand même super inquiétant… Viens, on l’emmène à l’infirmerie »

 

Je prends en appui l’épaule droite de notre professeur de lettres et nous sortons de la salle.


End file.
